


What's Wrong With President Kang?

by realdefonge



Series: 'What's Wrong With Secretary Ong' extras [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Romance, everyone gets a lovelife except for my son guanlin, hello i'm a newbie here, idk let's just get to the story, siri google how to tag, what do you put in these tags anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realdefonge/pseuds/realdefonge
Summary: There's something wrong with President Kang, and it has something to do with a specific day. Jinyoung, Jisung, and Seongwoo try to get to the bottom of this problem, only to find themselves in realizations of their own.





	What's Wrong With President Kang?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a bonus one-shot for my twitter socmed au, "What's Wrong With Secretary Ong?"
> 
> Totally unplanned and out of the blue, but I miss ongniel, so I decided to write this before starting my new socmed au.  
> Also, this drabble marks my AO3 debut. Yaaay~ (I need to figure out how this works 'cause the tags are confusing but oh well, I'll get around eventually)  
> Please enjoy~

There's something wrong with President Kang.

 

Bae Jinyoung thought as he passed by Daniel's office that morning. The president was unusually grumpy-- actually, he was like a reminiscent of his old self, with all the nagging and the off-handed demands.

As one of the new directors of the company, and as one of Daniel's close friends, Jinyoung felt that it was his responsibility to get to the bottom of this upheaval. The employees are scared, especially the new ones who weren't there during the ' _Monstrous and Arrogant VP Kang Daniel_ ' era. They are basically culture-shocked at the moment.

"President Kang," Jinyoung called out as he knocked on the already opened door of Daniel's office. The older's face was hidden by his huge desktop monitor, and his hand was holding on to a steaming cup of coffee.

"Oh, Jinyoung-ah," Daniel swiveled to the center of the desk so he could be face-to-face with Jinyoung, who already took a seat in front of him. He placed his cup down and massaged his temples. "I feel so stressed out today."

"Actually," Jinyoung leaned forward and rested his elbow on the desk. "That's what I'm here for, hyung."

Daniel cocked his eyebrow at the younger. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing much. You're just terrorizing our employees today, that's all," was Jinyoung's sarcastic response. "Why are you back to your 2019 self, hyung? It's already 2022. Is the new project too stressful? Are you annoyed that your robot secretary unintentionally emailed that ' _My Apology Letter To My Dearest Husband For Not Watering His Precious Sunflowers_ ' to all the employees, after mistaking it as the project portfolio?"

Daniel's nose flared at the memory. "Okay, first of all, I already sent that secretary back to the robotics company. I think I'll stick to humans, after all. Also, please don't tell me you actually read the letter."

"Five pages worth of entertaining stuff. It was such a page-turner, hyung." Jinyoung said nonchalantly. "You really asked for help from your lawyer friends on how to justify your reason for forgetting to water Seongwoo-hyung's plants. I admire your dedication."

Daniel facepalmed. "Enough about that. What were you talking about earlier? About me terrorizing the employees?"

Jinyoung sighed as he leaned back against his seat. "Well, you've been going around the company since morning, demanding things from the employees. I mean, I couldn't hear what your demands were, but you looked anxious and your eyes were on fire."

"Oh...that! Argh!" Daniel spun his swivel chair around, and for a moment, he looked like a troubled teenager instead of a 33-year old president of a huge company. "It's Seongwoo-hyung."

Before Jinyong could ask anything, Daniel suddenly stopped spinning on his chair, stood up and slammed his palms against the desk. "It's about our first wedding anniversary."

Jinyoung blinked as he tried to recover from the shock of Daniel's outburst. "Uh...what does your wedding anniversary have to do with work?"

Daniel took a deep breath before sitting back down. "So he's in Australia for some work now, right? And I'm currently busy with this new project so I had a lot on my mind. We were FaceTiming as usual last night, and everything was fine and dandy, until..."

"Until...?" Jinyoung coaxed when Daniel paused to take a sip of his coffee.

Daniel swallowed, and the look of fear in his eyes was so evident that Jinyoung also felt tense. "Until we talked about the wedding anniversary. He sounded so excited. Of course, I was excited, too. So I confidently said, 'Yeah, babe, it's on the 8th, right? Time really flew by.' And I even gave him my brightest smile. But then...there was silence. He looked so serious that I immediately sat up straight, even though it was just a video call."

"Because...?" Jinyoung leaned closer, eager to hear more.

"Because..." Daniel buried his face on his palms before continuing. "...our wedding anniversary is on the 7th, Jinyoung. August 7. It's today."

Jinyoung gasped dramatically. "You're dead meat, hyung." He remembered how Daehwi would sulk for days when he forgot their monthsary before. Somehow, he could feel Daniel's pain.

"So I wanted to organize a one-of-a-kind wedding anniversary party to make up for my blunder, but I had no time 'cause it's today. I decided to go around and ask the employees to reserve a hotel, prepare an orchestra or a live band or whatever, look for the best chefs, but it was done on such short notice so the reservations failed. And I have failed. And I am dead tomorrow."

Indeed, Daniel stared at the far-off distance, like he was wondering what stupid entity possessed him to say the wrong date for such an important event. Jinyoung clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Marriage is such a drag."

Daniel looked at him in silence for a while before breaking into soft chuckles. "It's true it can be tough sometimes, but I'd never trade this married life for anything else."

Jinyoung wondered how Daniel could still say that despite his ongoing dilemma. Jinyoung himself has been in a relationship with Daehwi for almost two years, and things are pretty blissful, but he's not sure if he's ready to face the changes once he puts a ring on his boyfriend's finger. He's fine with the way things are for now.

Bearing those thoughts in mind, Jinyoung stood with a sigh. "I guess there was no need for me to settle this. I can only hope that Seongwoo-hyung would forgive you so that the company would be at peace."

"Yeah, go away so I could continue searching for a good restaurant that's not fully-booked." Daniel shooed him away before going behind his monitor again.

Jinyoung waved his hand before exiting the office, but once he closed the door behind him, he was greeted by none other than his boyfriend, Lee Daehwi, whom he could still easily recognize despite the mask, glasses, and cap.

"Daewhi? What are you doing here?" Although it was so sudden, Jinyoung still couldn't hide the fact that he was pleasantly surprised. After all, he hasn't seen his boyfriend in two days, since the latter was too busy producing Guanlin's next album.

"Well, I--" Daehwi paused to drag Jinyoung into the corner, away from the peering eyes of the employees. "I can't let anyone find out that I'm here. My company doesn't know anything about this."

"About what?" Jinyoung asked with a puzzled face. "And why didn't you call me in advance before coming here?"

"Because it was very sudden!" Daehwi removed his mask and glasses, and Jinyoung couldn't help but smile when he finally saw his face. Daehwi's face turned red when he noticed how hard Jinyoung was staring and smiling. "Stop that."

Jinyoung cleared his throat and tried to put on a poker face. "So what brings you here?"

"Daniel-hyung called me. He said he needed my help." Daehwi answered with a sigh. "He said he already asked Jaehwan-hyung, but he's in Milan with Minhyun-hyung."

"Asked you for what?"

"A song."

Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows. "A what?"

"A song for Seongwoo-hyung." Daehwi said as he placed his hands on his hips. "He said he has no time to create a convincing apology letter so he'll offer a song instead. I have no idea what's going on but he sounded desperate so here I am."

Jinyoung was perplexed. Daniel is really willing to go that far for his husband.

_As I thought, marriage is such a drag. Who would even go that far for someone..._

"Guess I'll see you later, Jinyoungie. The main PD gave me some time off. We can finally go on a date!" Daehwi said gleefully, his smile going from ear to ear. Jinyoung finds that all-out smile adorable, and he knows he would do anything just to...oh.

_I guess I'd go that far for you, Lee Daehwi. I'd do anything just to keep that smile._

When Daehwi turned his back to walk towards Daniel's office, Jinyoung found himself covering his mouth to hide the stupid grin on his face.

 

 

There's something wrong with Bae Jinyoung.

He is afraid of long-term commitments, but he realized that with Daehwi, it might not be so bad after all.

 

  
\----

 

  
There's something wrong with Kang Daniel.

 

Jisung scrunched his forehead at the revolting sight in front of him. When he entered the office earlier, he saw the president in the middle of his room, down on his knees, with his palms clasped together as if he was praying.

But alas, he wasn't praying. He was repenting in front of his phone which was placed on the table. Turns out he was FaceTiming his husband.

Jisung immediately locked the door so that no one else could enter the office to witness this embarrassing sight. Daniel didn't seem to notice Jisung's presence so he decided to just stand by the door and let the president continue with his repentance.

"Babe...hyung...Seongwoo-nim...I am reflecting, okay? I was too preoccupied with work that I forgot about it. But I was-- what? No! Don't say that! Please come home, babe. I will send a private jet to Australia if I have to." Daniel rubbed his palms together and scooted closer to the table. "I will make it up to you! I promise! Just-- huh? You want me to do that? Ah...hyung, you know I hate doing that-- what, of course, I'll do it for you!"

A look of horror crossed Jisung's face when Daniel suddenly stood up, placed the phone on the pantry desk so his whole body could be at full view on the video, placed his hands on his hips, and started dancing and singing to the _Three Bears (곰세마리가)_ song.

Daniel said he hated it, but his face looked like he was totally feeling the childish performance. Or maybe that was just some sort of forced enthusiasm to satisfy his husband. By the time he was done, Seongwoo had already ended the call without saying goodbye. Daniel dropped his head down, and although Jisung felt bad, he still gave out a chuckle.

"Hyung?" Daniel finally noticed Jisung's presence. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see your Three Bears performance from start to finish." This time, Jisung laughed heartily. He walked towards Daniel and gave him a pat on the back. "I heard from Jinyoung. It's unfortunate that you forgot your wedding anniversary, of all days."

"I want to disown myself, really," Daniel said as he slumped down the couch. "Seongwoo-hyung will be home in a few hours, and I still haven't prepared an event. Well, Daehwi already helped me out with a song, but I still haven't reserved a venue."

"A song? Venue?" Jisung sat down next to Daniel. "Niel, why are you always so extra? You also did that when you proposed. You reserved an entire hotel, hired a friggin' orchestra, hired an aircraft to write the words 'Will you marry me?' in the sky, and only for what? Only for Seongwoo to scold your ass for spending too much money, that is."

"But that's literally what I have," Daniel shrugged. "Too much money."

"This brat," Jisung gave him an exasperated look. "Sometimes, it's better to just keep things simple. Like Jaehwan! He literally just gave Minhyun a ring during breakfast, although he almost got dumped."

"He still did a proper proposal later, though."

Jisung laughed at the memory. They were all hanging out at Daehwi's villa a few months ago as they talked about their lives, careers, and relationships.

Newlyweds Minhyun and Jaehwan were still lovey-dovey since they just got back from their honeymoon; Jihoon and Woojin were fighting over a game like a bunch of kids, only to be disgustingly sweet later on; Jinyoung and Daehwi were like shoujo manga characters, with Jinyoung as the tsundere who pretends he's not whipped for his cute boyfriend, Daehwi; and then there was Daniel and Seongwoo, who kept bickering like an old, married couple.

Jisung, Sungwoon, and Guanlin, who were still in the bachelors club, just formed a circle among themselves and talked about their sad, single lives.

Looking back at that memory made Jisung smile. Maybe it's time to organize another get-together.

"Hyung," Jisung's reminiscing moment was abruptly halted by Daniel. "I heard you've been going on blind dates recently?"

"Ah, yes." Last month, Sungwoon convinced Jisung to meet some of his friends for a blind date. He was hesitant at first, but he figured it wouldn't be so bad to try and meet a few people. If he ends up meeting someone whom he's compatible with, then wouldn't it be great? He can finally escape the curse of being single for almost 12 years. "I've been meeting with Sungwoon's friends, and they're great, but I just couldn't feel that spark with any of them."

Daniel turned to Jisung, feeling intrigued. "What kind of spark are you looking for? I mean, you haven't dated anyone in such a long time. Maybe you just forgot the feeling."

"The feeling, huh?" Jisung leaned back and began to think. What does it feel to like someone? He tried to be open-minded during his blind dates, but he just ends up feeling empty afterwards, like something is missing.

Whenever he meets up with Sungwoon's friends and the dates end up being uneventful, Sungwoon would immediately call him to apologize, although there was no need to. Still, the younger would insist on making it up to him by introducing another friend. But before setting up the date, Sungwoon would come over to Jisung's house to talk about his friend, as if he's putting in a good word beforehand.

The friend talks would move on to random conversations about their lives. Time passes by just like that, and without knowing it, it's already way past midnight. But Jisung never felt bothered about the long chats, or Sungwoon's loud laugh which could almost wake the entire neighborhood (even though his neighbors are miles away from his villa), or Sungwoon's passionate talk on which products are suitable for your skin.

He simply felt comfortable around the younger. Having him around made his home lively, to the point where he wishes Sungwoon would set up another blind date just so he'd come over to his house again for another 'This Is My Friend And This Is Why You Should Date Him' presentation, which would escalate into long conversations over coffee or tea.

"Oh, shit." Jisung suddenly stood up, his pupils narrowed at his sudden realization.

Daniel stood up as well to examine Jisung's face. "Hyung, what's wrong?"

"Niel-ah...I don't have time to sit around here. I'm too old for this shit. I need to move fast."

Daniel just gave him a questioning look. "What?"

Instead of answering, Jisung just waved his hand and walked away. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. Jisung gulped when the call got picked up immediately.

"Hi, Sungwoon-ah. Are you free today?"

 

There's something wrong with Yoon Jisung.

He has fallen.

 

\----

 

There's something wrong with Seongwoo's husband.

 

Seongwoo just arrived at the airport, and he tried to call Daniel to let him know that he's finally back in Korea, but the latter wouldn't pick up.

"Ha! And he said he'd send a private jet to Australia if he had to," Seongwoo hissed at his phone before picking up his carrier and proceeding to the exit gate, where he was immediately greeted by a man wearing a suit, whom he recognized as one of Daniel's personal guards.

"Let me get that for you, sir," the man took the carrier from Seongwoo's hand and led the way towards the car. "President Kang is waiting."

Seongwoo hopped on the car with a puzzled look on his face. "Waiting? Where?"

He hoped Daniel didn't organize another crazy and expensive event for him. He has told his husband a thousand times that although he appreciates the thought, he'd prefer if Daniel didn't organize such things.

"Your house, sir," the guard replied as he began to drive.

Seongwoo got even more confused. "The house? Not in a hotel, or a private beach, or the mountain top?"

The guard smiled as he looked at Seongwoo through the mirror. "No, sir. I'm just going to drop you off at your house."

Surprisingly, the guard wasn't kidding. He was dropped off at their villa, and Seongwoo could only scratch the back of his neck in confusion as he pulled his carrier along the garden leading to their house. As he was doing so, he noticed how alive his flowers looked, which meant that Daniel really took care of them while he was away.

"The puppy learned his lesson," he chuckled as he paused to admire the flowers. Afterwards, he proceeded to their house, which was oddly quiet. The inside looked dark, too. He wondered if Daniel wasn't home yet.

"Well, that's odd. Is he really not going to pull an expensive stunt this time?"

He slowly opened the door and was immediately greeted by their cats. "Ah, my babies! I missed you so much! Did daddy feed you well?"

All of a sudden, the lights turned on, and Seongwoo had to squint his eyes at the unexpected brightness.

 

"Of course, daddy fed them well."

 

Seongwoo turned at the sound of Daniel's voice. But when his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he gasped at the spectacle around him.

Hanging on the walls were candid pictures of Seongwoo. They were hanged neatly using ribbons and clothespins and were surrounded by white pixie lights. Seongwoo took a closer look at the pictures, before glancing at Daniel who proudly had his hands on his hips. "When did you take these?"

There were pictures of Seongwoo sleeping, eating, laughing-- they were all pictures of him during their small moments together, like when they were watching a movie at home on a lazy weekend, when they took a walk at the park and ate ice cream, when they had a picnic at the Han river, when they were laughing over some stupid jokes in bed, and so much more.

"I'm no photographer, but those simple, everyday moments with you were so precious to me, and the only way I could keep them was through pictures." Daniel grinned as he waved his phone in the air, showing his gallery filled with more candid pictures of Seongwoo. He even has some lewd pictures there, which thank God, weren't included in the mini exhibit. "I printed them in the office earlier."

Without saying anything, Seongwoo jumped on his husband's arms and wrapped him in a tight hug. "This is way better than the expensive hotels and orchestras."

Daniel kissed Seongwoo's cheek before tightening the hug. "I agree. I've finally seen the beauty in simple things. And look! Aren't I good at decorating?"

Seongwoo giggled as he nuzzled his face into Daniel's neck. "You still have room for improvement, but I'll give you an A for effort."

Seongwoo was still basking in the warmth of the hug when Daniel suddenly broke away. "Hey, I still need fifteen more minutes! I haven't seen you in a week!"

Daniel ignored his husband's extended hands and pouty lips, the typical gesture which demanded another hug, and proceeded to the mini stage at the center of the living room.

"I can't believe I didn't see that earlier." Seongwoo wondered where the hell that stage came from. There was even a mic, a chair, and huge speakers on it. "What happened to simplicity?"

"This isn't a grand setup, I swear!" Daniel sat down at the chair and adjusted the mic to his lips. "It's just a simple platform that I found in the office!"

Seongwoo laughed as he sat at the chair prepared for him in front of the stage. "So you're going to perform for me? Well, this is new. I just hope it's not an upgraded version of the Three Bears song."

Daniel blushed. "Hyung, you know I only sing that 'cause you always force me to."

"Fine." Seongwoo crossed his legs and put on a serious face, like he was some kind of judge for an audition show. "Show me what you've got, Mr. Kang."

"Just so you know, I can't sing, but I love you, so I asked Daehwi for some help. Also, I tried my best but I still haven't memorized the lyrics, so I hope you don't mind if I glance at my phone every once in a while." When Seongwoo just nodded and laughed in response, Daniel proceeded to press something on his phone, letting a soft, piano instrumental play on the speakers.

 

> [Please watch this for better skin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gpq9HPcHnW0)
> 
> ♫ Honestly, it was very unlike me  
>  to say that I liked you when we first met  
>  I was afraid I'd lose you if I didn't contact you first  
>  I would type a text only to delete it over and over again
> 
> It's true that I was afraid to fall deeper in love  
>  For fear of getting myself hurt  
>  I pray with all my heart, the person I'm longing for  
>  I believe that person is you ♫

 

Seongwoo's heart swelled so much that he felt his throat tighten as tears almost formed in his eyes. He fought them back and stood up instead, clapping his hands and yelling bravo at his husband's sincere performance meant for no one else but him.

Daniel went down the stage and immediately found himself in Seongwoo's grip, with the older tip-toeing to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "That was the best wedding anniversary gift, ever. I was so mesmerized that I forgot to take a video. You'd do an encore for me, right?"

Daniel gave Seongwoo another kiss. He smiled against his husband's lips before pulling back to pinch his cheeks. "How could I say no to my cutest fan?"

Seongwoo lightly hit him on the shoulder before wrapping him in another hug. "I love you, Niel."

"I love you, too," Daniel whispered. "Happy anniversary, hyung."

 

There's something wrong with Ong Seongwoo.

 

After all these years, he's still madly in love with Kang Daniel.

Actually, there's nothing wrong with that at all. Of all the decisions he's made in his life, marrying Daniel was the best. If possible, he'd say yes to him over and over again.

 

"Happy anniversary, my love. You are life's greatest gift to me."


End file.
